Hollywood sinks to a new low
by user Layla Crossposted from The HILL Chronicles remember, killing Muslims is okay. I had previously written about the 207 Sundance Film Festival in Utah prefacing a sick documentary named "Zoo." "Zoo," is about a man having "unnatural" relations with a horse. (That is as graphic as I am willing to get in this post.) I had written, "Keith Turan says of this horrible documentary Zoo that it "is a documentary about what director Robinson Devor accurately characterizes as "the last taboo, on the boundary of something comprehensible." But remarkably, an elegant, eerily lyrical film has resulted." It has come to my attention that another film "Hounddog," features a very distrubing scene showing the character of 12-year-old Dakota Fanning being raped. These movies represent the sickness which masquerades as "art" in Hollywood. Here is what Roger Friedman of Fox News says about the rape scene of the 12-year-old in "Hounddog." "Since I am one of the few who’ve actually seen it, let me explain something important. There is no point that I can find to the child’s rape. Once it happens, it’s never discussed. The culprit is never accused or apprehended. The child never tells her story to anyone. There’s no great moment of revelation that could possibly help someone who’s watching the film. It’s simply there for shock value." For more information on the movie, click here. Why would a parent ever allow their 12-year-old child to star in a movie which depicted her being raped? More disconcerting, Joy Pervis, the agent who discovered Dakota Fanning, described her family as "a good Christian family." The producers have even conned rape-assistance groups into using the movie in a public-service announcement! I myself consider this nothing less than child abuse! The other film, "Zoo," which features the man and horse, is described by Kenneth Turan of the Los Angeles Times as a "strange and strangely beautiful film." Such is the mentality of Hollywood. Robinson Devor, director of the film, said he was "asked many times, often with a wrinkled brow, ‘Why are you making this film?’ It was something I did resent; I thought artists had the opportunity to explore anything." The people responsible for these films are sick! Four companies — Pepsi, Blockbuster, Delta Airlines, and L’Oréal — made large contributions to sponsor the Sundance Film Festival, making it possible for the directors to promote these movies. It is absolutely outrageous that movies such as these would be promoted within our society here in the U.S. or anywhere for that matter. What has happened to the moral fiber of our society that it allows a 12-year-old to act out a violent scence of being raped? This is a hideous crime against this child actor and all children. The parents of this child should be held culpable and most certainly be charged with no less than child abuse/neglect. Moreover what in the world is going through the minds of such sadistic film makers? What is wrong and evil within our society is being promoted as good, fashionable, and in effect saying we must be sensitive to these evils. There is nothing sensitive about a man having sex with a horse and subsequently dying thereafter because of the act. There is nothing sensitive about a 12-year-old child being raped and worse still, what is sensitive about allowing ones 12 year-old-daughter or son for that matter to act in a movie where she/he is depicting a character that is not just raped - but the actual act is being enacted? Sundance, Hollywood, and the companies that gave sponsorship supporting the promotion of such sick films should be held accountable. You can send an email via AFA ActionAlert asking Pepsi, Blockbuster, Delta Airlines, and L’Oréal why they would choose to sponsor an event promoting such deviant, sick behavior. Tell them you expect them to immediately withdraw their support from the film festival. It truly saddens me that in this day and age of child abuse awareness, so many laws being enacted on the books to protect our children - that we would have to remind people - anyone - that it is wrong to depict such vile atrocities against children. Shame, shame, shame! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Layla Category: February 7, 2007 Category: society Opinions Category: documentaries Opinions Category: movies Opinions Category: morality Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.